Everything
by Loba-J
Summary: You and Armin find comfort in each after another expedition goes horribly. Older AU


You sat in your dark room; you didn't bother with the lights when you walked in. You let your jacket and 3DM Gear fall to the ground after you arrived. You didn't care right now, the Expedition went awry and you lost some good soldiers.

You got up when you heard a knock on your door.

Opening the door a tall blond male walked in and closed the door behind him.

Locking the both of you in.

You grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom.

He wrapped his arms around your waist as you walked through the doorway.

His body heat helping you, soothing you, relaxing you.

His hands began working the belt, button and zipper of your stained white pants, as you let him do as he pleased.

Slowly, he let his right hand lower under your clothing, fingers gently moving over your core. His lips moving over your neck, leaving a trail of burning flesh up to your ear.

Your right hand moving up to tangle in his soft blood matted hair, as your left followed his that was holding you to him. His hand gently pressing into your lower abdomen.

You moaned as a finger entered you.

"…Armin." You moaned out in a whisper.

"Shhh. Let me." He whispered, gently biting your ear.

You moaned out as he let another finger slip into you.

He turned you into a moaning mess, breath hitching as his fingers moved.

You groaned in disappointment as his hands left you.

Turning you to face him as his hands began to work the buttons of your shirt. His arms then wrapping around your torso, unclasping the hooks of your bra. He placed his hands on your shoulders, removing both articles of clothing.

"Not fair." You said, hands moving to his shirt, unbuttoning it.

You let your hands travel up his torso, earning a groan from him, as you removed his jacket and shirt all at once.

He kneeled down, removing your boots.

His hands moved up your clothed legs stopping at the hemline.

It didn't matter how many times you'd done this, his expressive cerulean eyes always showed the question. You gave him a loving smile as you nodded.

He lowered your remaining clothes, tossing them to the side with the growing pile.

Hands gently moving up your legs, up to wrap around your waist. His lips tenderly placing a kiss on your lower abdomen, your hands moved into his blood covered hair.

You didn't mind, he was still the most attractive man you'd ever met.

You kneeled down in front of him, leaning forward to kiss him.

Hands working on his pants.

Freeing his length, you took hold of him.

Stroking him with your right hand, resting the left on his hip.

He groaned into your mouth. His hands moving to your hips as he stood and brought you with him. He leaned on the wall, as he groaned and tried to remove his boots.

Somehow, with you pressed so close and continuing your attention he managed to remove them.

Your lips moving to the junction of his neck and chest, in-between his collarbone. His groans would increase in volume when you did this.

That was his weak spot.

"Wa-Water." He groaned out.

You gently nipped his skin and firmly stroked him, earning a deep groan from him.

He stared at you, missing the heat you provided when you moved away from him.

His breath caught in his throat as you purposely bent over to turn the shower on.

Waiting for the water to hit the right temperature, a pair of strong reassuring hands found their way to your hips, pulling you into a strong lean body. His teeth tenderly biting your right shoulder.

You moaned at the feeling that was Armin.

With the temperature right, Armin stepped into the waterfall. He turned and offered his hand to you, placing yours on his he helped you into the shower.

Warm lips instantly claiming yours.

Placing your arms on his shoulders he slowly sat you down into the bottom corner. You moved your legs so he could fit; he placed his tip at your entrance. Slowly he pushed into you, and you moaned into his mouth as he moved. He placed his hands on the ledge as he you moved with him.

"Armin…" he groaned into your mouth at hearing you call his name so breathlessly. He griped the ledge as he moved fast.

Your arms around his torso, fingers leaving scratch marks as you dragged your hands down his lean back. He groaned and arched his back at the feeling.

"(_f/n_)." He grunted out your name at the feel of your soft hands marking him.

He moved to reposition the both of you. He used his body to cover you from the cascading water, as you wrapped your legs around him. You moaned loudly as he went deeper into you.

He loved it.

"I- I will be your rock." He groaned out, moving harder. He was going to make you forget about everything… even if it was for a couple of hours.

He wanted to be your everything.

You almost fell from the edge, at his words.

"M- My rock… your blade." You dug your nails into his back, breath hitched, as he jerked into you.

Your words driving him.

He was your rock when you just couldn't go anymore.

You were his blade; you kept him safe.

He went from an Unknown Trainee, to a friend, a best friend, your Scouting Legion lover, to your Lifeline.

The shy young man from eight years ago, the one that tripped on his words every time he spoke to you, was now your world.

He continued to move within you, as you called to him while your walls came crashing down around him. With one last thrust your name left his lips, as your walls milked him.

He groaned at the feeling, his lips claiming yours.

You moaned into his mouth as you felt him fill you with his warmth.

The water falling on his back, washing away everything.

He didn't want to move, he didn't want to break your connection.

But you both had to shower.

You tenderly placed your hands on his face, looking into his expressive cerulean eyes with so much adoration.

"You are my everything." You breathlessly said

He smiled at you, the smile that was only meant for you.

He brought his lips to yours, ghosting over them before speaking one word and claiming your soft lips.

"Home."


End file.
